


The Worst Kind of Wake Up Call

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Day 4: Meet The Family, F/F, F/M, Family, Fire Alarms, House Tyrell, Interrupted Sleep, M/M, Sansaery Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 15:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20659142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Waking up to the fire alarms going off in your building is never fun.The Tyrell family are no less irritated than everyone else.(Written for Sansaery Week 2019)





	The Worst Kind of Wake Up Call

The fire alarms were set off at a quarter till four in the morning, and Sansa woke with a gasp next to her wife, who was already climbing out of bed to find her robe.

Lady, who had been sleeping peacefully at the foot of their bed before, was now fully awake and barking.

“Margey, what on earth...” The Stark daughter began to ask before a very insistent knocking came at their bedroom door.

“Girls! You need to come out to the elevator!” Alerie Tyrell shouted urgently from the hallway. “Hurry, please!”

Sansa swung her legs from the mattress and jumped down onto the cold wood floor in a silent panic.

“Here, love. Hurry and put this on.” Margaery told her wife, holding Sansa’s fuzzy silver robe out for her so that she could get her arms through it quickly. “Your slippers are by the wardrobe.”

“What’s happened? What’s going on?” Sansa pleaded as she stepped into her pair of soft house slippers before taking Lady by the collar and attaching her leash to its single metal loop. 

“I don’t know, but we need to go.” Margaery replied, taking her hand and quickly pulling her out of their room and down the hallway. 

“Good morning, ladies.” Garlan greeted them with a frustrated groan as they caught up to him on the stairs. “Lovely wake up call, this is.”

“Absolutely wonderful.” Willas agreed, walking as fast as his bad leg would allow towards the three of them. “Where’s Loras? I hope mother remembered to wake him and Renly.”

“What are you all going so fucking slow for!?” Loras demanded, shoving past his siblings, hand in hand with Renly, and hurrying on to the closed doors of the elevator to violently press the “going down” button. 

“Loras, love, please stay calm. You’ll break it and then we’ll all be stuck here.” Renly worried over his panicking husband. 

However, the elevator did not stall, and in fact, opened quite quickly after Loras had punched the button to its doors. 

“Mace!” Alerie shouted down the main floor hallway to her husband. “Where’s your mother!?”

“Go on, my dear!” Mace answered his wife from just outside the Tyrell Matriarch’s bedroom. “Ill bring her down after!”

Olenna shoved open her doors not seconds later, nearly knocking her buffoon of a son off his feet. 

“If you think I’m waiting for you, child, you are sorely mistaken!” The elderly woman snapped at her oldest boy, passing him by on her way to the elevator to join the rest of the family. 

“Oh, Mother!” Mace exclaimed, attempting to assist the elderly woman by taking her arm. “I was worried you didn’t hear the alarms.”

Olenna batted him away. “Get off me!” She snarled. “I might be old but I’m not deaf. For Gods sake! The bloody dead could hear these blasted sirens!”

She and Mace managed to squeeze into the elevator car amongst the other seven family members and one whimpering dire wolf, and finally Loras was able to close the doors.

“Let’s see...” Alerie sighed, her voice trembling a bit as she looked over everyone. “Willas, Garlan, Loras, Renly, Margaery, Sansa, Olenna, Mace, Lady...Are we forgetting anyone?”

“You didn’t count yourself, my dear.” Mace attempted to aid his nervous wife, earning an irritated eye roll from his mother. 

“Everyone’s here.” Olenna assured her daughter in law just before the doors opened again and they were all able to get out and run through the front lobby.

A crowd of the building’s other occupants were gathered in a parking lot just across the street, and the Tyrells hurried to join them as they waited for news from the fire brigade.

“Whatever bumbling oaf caused this little mishap had better pray that I don’t learn who they are.” Olenna spat angrily, holding the arm of her eldest grandson so that he didn’t have to lean entirely on his cane.

“It was only an accident, Grandmother.” Willas reminded her. “I’m sure whoever started it feels terrible enough already.”

“Nonsense.” Olenna growled. “They could always feel worse!”

“My money’s on one of the Florents.” Loras muttered, his arm wrapped tightly around Renly, who was yawning and resting his head against his husband’s shoulder, rocking tiredly back and forth on his feet. 

“Now now, everyone, let’s try to remain calm and civil.” Mace told his family. “The important thing is that everyone made it out of the building safe and sound.”

“Fuck. I have a meeting at eight in the morning.” Garlan complained, rubbing his sleep filled eyes. “I don’t know how I’ll ever be able to wake up in time after this mess.”

Sansa sighed and looked down to Lady, who was whining pitifully up at her with the saddest eyes she had ever seen. 

“Are you alright, love?” Margaery asked her wife, still holding Sansa’s free hand tightly in her own. 

“I’m fine.” Sansa yawned, gently stroking behind Lady’s ears as she looked up again to Margaery. “Just a bit shocked still...and very very tired.”

“I’m sorry, my sweet.” Margaery frowned, leaning to softly kiss her newly wedded bride. “Unfortunately the penthouse life comes with troubles of its own. One of them just happens to be the fire alarms and a few clumsy residents below us.”

“This happens often?” Sansa groaned.

“Not terribly often.” Margaery assured her. “Just a few times a year.”

“Far too many for my liking.” Olenna huffed. 

Luckily their temporary eviction was ended just a few minutes later when the fire men came across the street to give everyone the all clear to return to their units.

Apparently the cause of the “small kitchen fire” was a particularly plump Tarly boy and his inability to properly operate a toaster oven.

Olenna was furious, as were many other residents, but in the end everyone was just relieved that they could go inside and get back to sleep.

“That was horrible.” Loras griped when the family finally made it back up to the top floor and the penthouse where they lived. 

“At least you had shoes.” Garlan sighed. “I couldn’t find mine when we left. My socks are soaking wet!”

“Lets all just go back to bed and try to forget about this.” Alerie told her sons, following Mace back to their bedroom on the main floor hallway. “Everything will look better in the morning.”

“It is morning, my dear...” Olenna grumbled to herself. “Far too early in the morning.”

Margaery smiled softly and kissed her grandmother’s cheek. “Get some rest, Grandmother.” She told the old woman kindly. “You’ll feel much better after you’ve slept.”

“For the sake of that daft Tarly boy, I do hope you’re right, my dear.” The Queen of Thorns scoffed, walking past her granddaughter to return to her bedroom.

“I feel terrible for poor Samwell.” Sansa admitted. “I’m sure he’s absolutely sick with himself.”

“Well, time will go on and everyone will forget.” Margaery sighed, leading Sansa up the stairs. “I just hope he’s learned his lesson and stays away from the kitchen appliances from now on.”

Lady barked once, as if agreeing with Margaery, and Sansa allowed herself a brief smile, despite the circumstances.

Hopefully someday they would all be able to laugh about this dreadful experience.


End file.
